When Killer Squirrels Attack
by InsaneFuzieBunny
Summary: I had to take down the other one becuase it wouldn't let me upload anymore chapters on it..so that means I lost my precious reviews!!!Ok now for the actually summary..basically Bakura gets attacked by killer squirrels on a camping trip.


When Killer Squirrels Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh which totally sucks.......  
  
By the way...this is a one-shot so.......neah!!!  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Yugi and Yami were up in their room finishing up their packing for the camping trip.  
  
"Grandpa, are you sure you dont wanna come with us?"  
  
Yugi continued to plead with his grandpa. He didn't want to be stuck inside a cabin with Bakura (only because he was deathy afraid of squirrels).  
  
"No I'm sure, I'm too old to be stuck in a cabin all week."  
  
Yami was trying to get Yugi's attention all the time he was talking to grandpa.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
The startleling yell got Yugi's attention.  
  
"What is it Yami?"  
  
"I need you to sit on my suitcase so I can close it."  
  
Yugi went and climbed onto the suitcase.  
  
"Jeez Yami, we're only going to be there for a week."  
  
" I know but I am prepared for the worst."  
  
"What could possibly happen in a week?"  
  
Then suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I will get that."  
  
Grandpa went and opened the door. Standing outside was Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Tea, and Malik.  
  
Joey got impatient.  
  
"Oh c'mon already. You can't take dat long to pack ya things."  
  
Tea kicked him.  
  
"Gosh Joey you could've answered with a simple Hello!"  
  
The gang started to argue amongst themsleves until Yami came down lugging behind him his suitcase. Malik eyed the heavy bulging suitcase.  
  
"You need help with that Yami?"  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"No I got it."  
  
Coming up right behind Yami was Yugi. He, however packed a light duffle bag.  
  
"Ok, everyone ready? LET'S GO!"  
  
----ok that's how it all started.............such a long beginning.....anyway....------  
  
Everyone piled into the van. Yugi however pointed out a very important detail.  
  
"Who's gonna drive?"  
  
Everyone in the van look at Tea.  
  
"Hey, why is everyone staring at me?.....oh no...I'm not gonna drive!"  
  
" But you have to drive Tea, Joey is a spaz at the wheel, Marik got his lisence torn after the "pancake" inccident(Don't ask) and Yami doesnt know how to drive, me I haven't got my lisence yet, Bakura has....too much road rage...Ryou drives too slow. "  
  
Tea scowled.  
  
"Ok fine I'll drive."  
  
She got out of the van and climbed into the driver seat.  
  
"Anyone need to go to the bathroom before we leave?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads and Tea started to pull out of the driveway.  
  
Soon, they had been on the road for an hour and everyone had gotten bored.  
  
Then Joey said, "Lets sing 'A hundred bottles of beer on the wall'!" Then he started to sing loudly, "100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL 100 BOTTLES OF BEER! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND AND 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL." The whole gang joined in the song.  
  
Then suddenly Tea heard someone scream, " I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!"  
  
She turned around and saw everyone staring at Ryou.  
  
"I really gotta go!"  
  
"The next rest stop is in 2 minutes......hold on Ryou!"  
  
Tea slammed on the peddle and speeded towards the rest stop.  
  
In exactly 2 minutes, Tea stop at the rest stop and Ryou jumped out of the van and ran toward the Men's Room. Everbody else went out of the van and took this time to stretch out their legs. "Ya know what? I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom too." Bakura then sped off to the bathroom too.  
  
Yugi took out his baseball and some gloves. "Anyone wanna play catch?" Yami said it might be fun and Tea wanted to play so did Joey. Marik and Malik agreed to play too.  
  
They started to throw the ball to each other but Malik threw the ball a little too hard and hit Joey square in the eye.  
  
"Oops.....sorry Joey."  
  
"Ah..it's ok Malik....it didn't hurt that much."  
  
When Joey took his hand from his face there was a nice shiner around his eye. Tea gasped.  
  
"I think I'm gonna get you some ice Joey....."  
  
"Thanks Tea."  
  
"Hey, what is taking Ryou and Bakura so long in the bathroom?"  
  
As these words left Yami's mouth Bakura and Ryou appeared.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"There wasn't any toilet paper." (-_-" I just HAD to put that in there!)  
  
Tea finally got back from getting Joey's ice.  
  
"Sorry that took so long."  
  
She handed Joey the ice. Then she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Uh oh..we better hurry...I promised Seto Kaiba and Mokuba we would meet them at the lake."  
  
Once again everyone packed themselves into the van.  
  
"Ok now..if anyone needs to go to the bathroom go now! I'm not stopping again until we reach the campsite. No one? Ok let's go!"  
  
Tea set off once again.  
  
"C'mon guys let's finish 100 bottles of beer on the wall." "Ok now let me think what number were we at......ah 98!" (Anyway I'm not gonna wear myself out trying to type out the whole song)  
  
~ A couple hours later ~  
  
"Ok everyone we're here!"  
  
Yugi was the first to rush outside and smell the fresh air. Only it wasn't so fresh...in his hurry to run outside he had accidentally stepped on a skunk and made it spray.  
  
"Oh jeez Yugi.......ya just stepped on a skunk!"  
  
"Gee Joey we didn't notice." Marik said sarcastically.  
  
The smell was so putrid that Yugi fainted. Yami got out of the van.  
  
" Oh Yugi....."  
  
He pick him up and carried him to the cabin. He filled a bathtub with tomato juice and dropped Yugi into the juice. Yugi woke up sputtering and gasping for breath. He saw that everyone else was unpacking their thinks into the cabin. Then suddenly Bakura screamed!  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A SQUIRREL!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"  
  
He jumped into his bed and continued screaming. Joey jumped infront of the squirrel and made all these scary faces. The squirrel got frightened and ran away.  
  
"Ok Bakura it's gone."  
  
Bakura slowly got off his bed and back onto the floor.  
  
"Thank you Joey..."  
  
Bakura heard laughter coming from the bathroom.  
  
He shouted, '' AH SHUT UP YUGI! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!'' "I'm sorry Bakura ~laughs~ I just thought ~snort~ that was so FUNNY!!"  
  
Then Seto and Mokuba appeared in the door way. Seto was confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Yugi's voice echoed from the bathroom, "Bakura was screaming 'cuz there was a squirrel in the doorway."  
  
Bakura scowled. "Fine. Reveal my embaressing secret to the world. I'm going to bed."  
  
"But Bakura its only......11 O'CLOCK!!!!!!! Crap.....we gotta go to bed..."  
  
Yugi got out of the bath tub and changed into his PJ's,which were patterned with pictures of the Dark Magician. Yami's PJ's looked like Yugi's, Seto had PJ's with the Blue Eyes White Dragon on them, Mokuba had stars and moons on his, Joey's had race cars (awwww....)Tea's had the Dark Magician Girl on hers, Marik had the Egyptian God Cards on his, Malik however had....pink fuzzie bunnies!(HOW CUTE!!!!!!)  
  
But Yugi pointed out yet another a slight problem.  
  
"Guys....there aren't enough beds for everyone."  
  
Everyone kept staring at each other until Joey shouted, "EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!!!"  
  
At these words, everyone scrambled to get on a bed.  
  
Soon all the bed were taken up leaving poor Yugi and Seto.  
  
Tea laughed. "HA HA!!! You guys are gonna have to share with someone! HA HA HA!"  
  
Yugi looked hopefully around. "Anyone gonna let me share with them?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Yugi looked greatfully at Yami.  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
"But Yugi stay on your side of the bed."  
  
" Uh...why wouldn't I stay on my side of the bed?"  
  
"I dunno.....I just wanted to say that."  
  
Seto was waiting for someone to offer him a stay.  
  
"You know what Seto, Malik and Marik can share a bed so you can have your own. Is that ok with you guys?"  
  
"Sure." Marik got up and climbed into Malik's bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams everyone."  
  
During the night Bakura tossed and turned in his sleep. He however wasn't having a sweet dream. In fact it was a nightmare! Bakura was being chased by an army of killer squirrels.He screamed and screamed until he fell into a bottemless pit. Then he was shooken awake by Ryou.  
  
"Hey Bakura, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah just some bad dreams...."  
  
"..I think I'm gonna go on an early morning hike."  
  
"Ok Bakura see ya later man."  
  
With that he got out of bed and dressed for a nice long relaxing hike. Or so he thought it was gonna be. He stepped out the cabin in time to see the sunrise.  
  
"Ah...just me and the wilderness." Then he started to hike up the mountain.  
  
By noon, Bakura had reached the middle of the mountain. He sat down to take a breather and started to unpack his lunch. Then he heard a strange high pitch voice. "  
  
Hello Bakura!" He stopped moving.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare!"  
  
He jumped up and started to search the bushes.  
  
Meanwhile down at the lake Yugi and Yami were going for a swim.  
  
"Hey Yugi, Yami wait up!"  
  
Yugi turned around.  
  
"C'mon Joey hurry up!"  
  
"Fine I'm comin I'm comin!"  
  
Joey waddled down from the cabin. Yugi stiffled a giggle. Joey apparently was afraid of drowning because he was wearing arm floaties, a duck tubie, goggles and a snorkel. Yami however burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Joey are you afraid you're gonna drown or are you dressed as a water clown?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny Yami."  
  
Yami was wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.  
  
"C'mon guys I wanna go swimming!"  
  
"Hey guys...where's Bakura?"  
  
"I dunno..hold on I'm gonna go ask Ryou."  
  
Yami turned and ran back to the cabin.  
  
"Hey Ryou have you seen Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah Yami, he went up the mountain for a hike."  
  
"OH NO!!!!!! Ryou that mountain is full of squirrels! Not just any squirrels..KILLER squirrels!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh...."  
  
Yami quickly ran back to his friends.  
  
"Bakura just went up Mount Killer Squirrel!"  
  
"That's bad!"  
  
Back up on the mountain Bakura was seaching through the bushes for the source of the high squeaky voice.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
"It" being a large army of killer squirrels.  
  
"OH..........MY........GOD......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura shot down the mountain and nearly crashed into Mokuba when he ran into the cabin.  
  
"Jeez Bakura what's the...."  
  
Then Mokuba saw the large army of squirrels coming down the mountain.  
  
"Oh........" He ran down to the lake as fast as he could.  
  
" GUYS!!!!"  
  
"What Mokuba?"  
  
"Bakura just came down the mountain screaming and he was being chased by squirrels."  
  
Everyone at that instant went up to the cabin.  
  
"Bakura? It's me Ryou. Let us in!!"  
  
"NO!! Those evil squirrels are coming to get me."  
  
Then everyone else ran to the window.  
  
"Bakura!!!"  
  
The squirrels started to gnaw at the wooden cabin.  
  
"C'mon Bakura!! They're starting to chew through the cabin!!"  
  
Then Bakura ran to the window and tried to climb out,but he didn't open it wide enough in his hurry and he was stuck.  
  
"OH MAN!!!! GUYS!! HELP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tea, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi all grabbed Bakura's arms and pulled as hard as they could.  
  
"Jeez Bakura suck it in!"  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Ok Bakura what you need to do is take off your pants."  
  
"TAKE OFF MY PANTS?!?!?!!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura but its the only way you'll fit through the window.  
  
"Ok...fine..."  
  
Bakura slipped his arms to his pants and undid them. Then once again everyone grabbed his arms and pulled him out. There he was standing infront of everyone in his boxers.His HAMTARO boxers.  
  
"Don't say ANYTHING about the boxers!"  
  
Then the squirrels saw him slip through the window.  
  
"There he is men! ATTACK!!!!!!!!" The squirrels raced around the back only to meet some very large frying pans.(Ahem..In case you were wondering remember how much Yami packed in the beginning? Yeah..that's where they got the frying pans)  
  
"OH NO!!! SQUIRRELS RETREAT!"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Joey and Tea flattened the squirrels before they could escape.  
  
"HA! Now let's see you attack Bakura!"  
  
"Thanks guys. But I think one squirrel is missing...."  
  
"Where's that squirrel that keeps yelling orders?!"  
  
At these words a squirrel leaped out of a tree and landed in Bakura's boxers.  
  
" AHHHH!!! NO!!GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!!"  
  
He started to run all over the place. Joey ran over to Bakura.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
But sadly he accidentally hit Bakura in the face and knocked him out.  
  
"Eh...oops, sorry Bakura..."  
  
He saw the squirrel crawling out of his boxers.  
  
"Ah ha! Gotcha!"  
  
He swung the frying pan and knocked the squirrel into the tree.  
  
"I...will.....pervail!"  
  
Those were his last words before Tea squashed him with a frying pan.  
  
"Ok..now that that's over we need to carry Bakura into the cabin and put his pants on."  
  
Ryou went and picked up Bakura and carried him into the cabin. Everyone followed.  
  
"Ok now...who's gonna put his pants back on?"  
  
THE END  
  
IFB: hehehehehehehe.............who will put his pants back on? I'm afraid I can't tell you. MUAHAHAHA- *cough cough* If I get enough reviews I might make another chapter......maybe...... 


End file.
